Electronic devices such as electronic book reader devices (“eBook reader devices”), cellular telephones, portable media players, desktop computers, laptops, tablet computers, netbooks, personal digital assistants, and the like, rely on electrical power to function.
Within these electronic devices, several components utilize power during operation, including the processor(s) and peripheral devices. These peripherals include external memory interfaces (EMIs), external memory, Universal Serial Bus (USB) host controllers, USB device controllers, image processing units (IPUs), and so forth. These peripherals may reside on the same “chip” or die as the processor, on another die, or a combination of same die and another die.
Within these electronic devices, the processor may execute instructions stored on a computer-readable storage medium to perform a variety of actions. Among these actions may be instructions to enter a suspend mode and cease or reduce operation of the electronic device or portions thereof to conserve power. Traditionally, instructions controlling the suspend mode have been executed from the external memory. However, such a practice leaves the external memory consuming an unnecessary amount of electrical power while in a suspend mode.